


Come On, Try A Little

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jackson has redeeming qualities, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson loses a bet, and Danny uses it as an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Try A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo (“fake dating” + “Stiles Stilinski”). Set after season two. Jackson is no longer the Kanima, and stays in Beacon Hills.

He should have never taken Danny’s bet. _I should have known better_ , he thinks, taking a deep breath. Who knows what torture Danny will inflict on him for losing? His best friend can be merciless. Still, he’s got to face the music. He puts on his best game face, and pushes open the door of the club’s party room.

The pack’s heads swivel toward him expectantly as he walks in. He’s really regretting talking so much shit. Derek in particular looks like he can smell Jackson’s defeat from across the room. Since Jackson’s his beta, he probably can. He’s going to be mocked for ages, he just knows it. 

“Well?” Danny asks, smirking. 

Jackson drops three napkins and a torn piece of paper on the table, sighing. 

“Four?” Danny crows. “That’s it? Only four phone numbers? So much for you being everybody’s type,” he gloats, digging his elbow into Jackson’s side. 

“Look,” Jackson says, “it was--” 

“Nope! Not hearing it. I got five numbers here last week, and you bragged that you could do better. That you had more game than me.” He taps Jackson on the chest. “And now you can see that you don’t, so you’ll have to face the consequences,” he says ominously.

Jackson groans. This does not bode well. 

Danny raises his eyebrows. “You’re always trying to tell me how easy it is to date guys, even though you never actually do yourself. So you’re gonna pretend to date a guy for two weeks.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I just—”

Danny holds up his hand in warning. “You will pretend to be dating a guy of my choosing,” he says, his smile looking decidedly evil. There’s a heavy pause. “And that guy will be none other than Stiles,” he finishes with a flourish.

Jackson feels his face heat. He knows exactly what Danny’s up to. “No way,” he protests. “Stiles isn’t even into guys.”

“Says who?” Stiles says, leaned back in a chair and looking totally relaxed. “I’m totally bi, dude.” He shrugs, takes a bite of pizza. “I thought everyone knew.”

“Oh,” Jackson says, taken aback. He has no idea what to say.

“I’m also totally game for this,” Stiles says casually. Unsurprisingly, he turns and looks at Jackson’s ex. “Hey, Lydia! Is this cool with you?”

She gives him a sly smile and flicks her fingers at him. “He’s all yours,” she says, and turns back to Allison, smirking. Jackson tries not to roll his eyes.

“Okay,” Danny says cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. “It’s all arranged. Jackson, you’ll be fake dating Stiles. But here’s the thing—it’s gotta be convincing. It’s gotta seem real. I need to _believe it_.”

Jackson finds he’s gritting his teeth. He knows Danny’s trying to do a good thing for him, giving him a chance at what he wants, but right now it just feels cruel. 

“So,” Danny continues, ignoring Jackson’s expression, “you’ll publicly ask Stiles out on Monday, and then date him for the next two weeks.”

“What happens after the time is up?” Stiles asks curiously.

“The terms of the bet will be over,” Danny shrugs. “You can do whatever you want.”

“What happens if he doesn’t make two weeks?” Scott asks. 

Stiles gives him a dirty look. “I’m not that hard to date,” he says.

“If he doesn’t make the two weeks,” Lydia butts in, “Stiles can tell the whole school he’s terrible in bed.”

“So you better treat him good,” Scott says sternly. 

Jackson ignores him. “Okay,” he says to Danny. “You’re on.”

 

*

_MONDAY_

 

Jackson stands up as Stiles enters the cafeteria, heading toward their usual table. He walks over, meeting Stiles halfway. “Hey,” he says, smiling.

“Um, hi,” Stiles says, thrown by Jackson’s friendly tone of voice. He’s pretty sure it’s never been directed at him before.

“So I was thinking,” Jackson says, and he actually looks a little nervous now. Stiles can almost hear the entire cafeteria listening in. “Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?”

Stiles can feel himself blushing. He knew to expect this, he really did, but it doesn’t stop his palms from sweating or his heart from fluttering. He doesn’t exactly get asked out every day. It’s still a novelty. “Yeah,” he manages. “What did you have in mind?”

Jackson rubs the back of his neck, and it’s honestly kind of endearing. The Jackson he knows is aggressively confident, and this is…different. “I was thinking Cable Car? Tonight or maybe tomorrow?” he says.

“Dude!” Stiles says, delighted. “I love that place! They have the best curly fries.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jackson says, looking pleased. “So, when did you…”

“Oh, let’s go tonight,” Stiles says. He’s really craving diner food now. And he might as well see what he’s gotten himself into, agreeing to fake-date Jackson. 

“Awesome,” he says, hooking his arm over Stiles’ shoulders and leading him to the table. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

*

 

“So,” Stiles says, sliding into the seat across from Jackson. “Did your popularity crash and burn after you asked me out? Are people starting gay rumors?”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “First of all, while you are certainly unusual, you are no longer unpopular. So no harm done,” he says sweetly. “And second, all my friends knew I was bi anyway, so if there were rumors, they wouldn’t be much of a surprise.”

“Oh, did they?” Stiles says wryly. “Obviously _I_ hadn’t heard.”

Jackson huffs. “I didn’t think it mattered, okay? You know now.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, grinning. “Though I gotta say-”

“How about we get you some curly fries?” Jackson interrupts, flagging down the waitress. 

Stiles decides to be magnanimous and allow himself to be distracted. 

They eat and talk amicably about school and life, and after they finish their burgers, Jackson orders him a chocolate milkshake. 

“I could get used to this,” Stiles says cheerfully, setting the empty glass down. It’s kind of bizarre to have Jackson be so nice to him, but he’s pretty sure he’ll cope.

After paying the bill, Jackson even walks him out to his jeep. “Do you want to do something tomorrow?” he asks.

“I’m actually going to be at the library,” Stiles says. “I gotta help Scott study for that Econ test.” He shrugs. “But you’re welcome to join us, if you want.”

“I get plenty of economics in class, so no thanks,” Jackson says, making a disgusted face. “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Um, sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jackson starts to turn, then pauses. He looks at him nervously, then darts forward and kisses Stiles on the cheek. “See you!” he calls, turning and striding away. 

Stiles hops in the jeep, and spends the entire drive home trying not to smile. 

* 

 

_TUESDAY_

 

They’re an hour into their study session when Scott’s head jerks up, staring at something over Stiles’ shoulder. He’s pretty sure he’s just doing it to buy time on the quiz question Stiles just asked him. It’s an old trick, and there’s never actually any—

A cup of coffee appears next to his book, and he looks up in surprise. Jackson’s there, handing another to-go cup to Scott. He looks weirdly nervous. “Vanilla bean scones,” he says, sitting a paper bag down between them. “I think you’ll like them.” He leans forward, gives Stiles a quick peck on the cheek. “Good luck studying, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, walking away.

Scott stares after him. “Wow,” he says. “You have the best fake boyfriend ever.”

Stiles scoffs. 

“Seriously,” Scott grins, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “I think he’s a keeper.”

*

He hasn’t been home more than five minutes when his phone starts to ring.

“Hey, babe,” Jackson says as soon as he picks up.

“Um, hi?”

“Just wanted to see what you were up to,” he says with false casualness.

It all clicks in Stiles’ head, and he has to stifle a laugh. “Danny’s standing right next to you, isn’t he?”

“Of course,” Jackson says, and Stiles can practically hear his scowl.

“What does he want?”

“Boyfriends call each other, Stiles,” he says with a lecturing tone.

“Real boyfriends call each other,” Stiles smirks. “Wait a minute. Is someone else there?”

“Most of the lacrosse team,” Jackson says drily. “Good thing I didn’t put you on speaker.”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s going on?”

“They want me to invite you to Mario’s tomorrow. You know, for the monthly morale-building dinner.”

“Did they forget that I’m also on the lacrosse team?” Stiles snarks.

Jackson laughs. “Of course not. But you never come to team stuff. And they really want to see me with my, uh, boyfriend…”

“Those lacrosse guys are strangely romantic,” Stiles says. “Do you actually want me to go?”

There’s a pause. “Of course,” Jackson says, sounding confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just making sure it’s not peer pressure,” Stiles says. “I’ll be there.”

*

_WEDNESDAY_

 

Jackson is an attentive presence, by his side all day, and it’s honestly starting to freak Stiles out. Mostly because it makes him feel so…nice. Cared for. It’s weird. 

Jackson holds his hand and walks him to first period, listening to Stiles’ nervous rambling. And during the five-minute break between classes they lean against the lockers, shoulders brushing. They sit together during lunch, and Stiles finds himself giving Jackson his second peanut butter cup. It feels kind of elementary school-ish, but he does it anyway.

Honestly, this dating thing is starting to feel too real. 

The team’s planning to head to Mario’s right after practice, so Jackson offers him a ride in the porche. Stiles pretends to ponder it, mostly to yank his chain. It’s only a few blocks away, so he could walk, but why walk when you can ride in a porche? 

“You sure you’re cool with this?” Jackson says as he parks. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Stiles says easily.

“Look, they’re going to be expecting us to be really, uh, cute in there. Affectionate.”

“Why would they be expecting that?” Stiles asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“No reason.” Jackson flushes, looks away quickly. “But we should maybe do a practice kiss here? Before we have to do it in a room full of guys?”

Stiles stares at him suspiciously, then shrugs. “I always wanted to make out in a sports car,” he says, and leans over the center console to carefully press his lips to Jackson’s. 

What he isn’t expecting is for Jackson to tilt his head, deepening the kiss, hand sliding up Stiles’ shoulder to curl against the back of his neck. His thumb skates along Stiles’ jaw, and he swears he feels a flicker of Jackson’s tongue. It sends a burst of heat through his body, and he pulls away before he’s overwhelmed.

“Success,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too breathless. “Awesome.”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, staring at him intently, then looking away. “We should probably go inside.” 

It shouldn’t give Stiles a warm feeling when Jackson reaches for his hand as they walk up, but it totally does. 

There aren’t that many players at the table, but they’re already getting loud. Jackson guides them to the far end, near Danny and Greenberg. Before they get there though, someone from first line is slapping Jackson on the shoulder and saying, “Congrats, man!”

Stiles has no idea what he’s talking about, but its obvious Jackson does, by the way he smirks in response. “Thanks,” he calls, slugging the guy in the arm and pulling Stiles past him. “Best of luck to you.”

“What was that about?” Stiles asks as they sit down. 

“Nothing,” Jackson says quickly.

Stiles raises his eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you later,” he mumbles. “Much later.”

After they order drinks, while Stiles is saying hello to Danny, he feels Jackson’s hand slip down to his thigh, just above the knee. He squeezes gently. His shoulder is just brushing Stiles’, and he can smell the faint warm scent of Jackson’s cologne. 

The contact makes Stiles feel warm all over, and he can’t help giving Jackson a small smile. This might be some kind of bizarre cosmic joke, but damned if he isn’t going to enjoy it. 

“Hey,” Jackson whispers in his ear. “Can I kiss you?”

Stiles pulls back in surprise, but then nods. They prepared for this, after all.

Jackson grins and leans in, giving him a soft, lingering kiss. It’s sweet and heady, like a first date kiss should be, leaving him wanting more. 

Too bad they’re surrounded by the entire lacrosse team, who are taking full advantage of the opportunity to good-naturedly heckle them. “Look at the love birds,” someone calls. “Aww, how cute!” somebody else yells obnoxiously loud.

Stiles rolls his eyes, laughing at the remarks. He spots Scott and Allison at the other end of the table, and gives them a wave. Allison shares a commiserating look with him. They probably did the same thing to her, the first time she came to dinner with the team. 

He’s been on the team for more than a year, sure, but only as a weirdly enthusiastic benchwarmer. He was mostly ignored by the other players, especially first line. So he made it a point to ignore them right back, meaning that right now he doesn’t even know some of their names. 

That’s why, when Jackson starts whispering little tidbits about each of the guys to him, ( _Robbie loves pie. Seriously, never order the last slice. And Raymond is deathly afraid of getting athletes foot. But Oscar, he’s--_ ), it’s kind of a revelation. It makes him feel like he belongs. 

He ends up propping a hand on the curve Jackson’s hip, so he can lean in closer and hear him better. That’s what he tells himself, anyway. He’s surprised at how observant Jackson is, considering how self-centered he comes across. Seems like he really is a good team captain. Well, co-captain. 

They talk and eat, and Jackson even listens to his treatise on the origins of tavern-cut pizza. He’s happy and full, and he honestly doesn’t want this night to end. Which is something he never thought he’d say, at least not with Jackson. It’s nice, though.

He gives a dramatic groan when Jackson tries to nudge him out of his chair. Again. It cuts off abruptly when Jackson offers him the keys to the porche. “You can drive us back to the school,” he says, laughing at Stiles’ shocked face. 

He’s pretty thrilled. This is the first time he’ll get to drive Jackson’s car without anyone being in imminent danger. He plans to enjoy it. 

It’s almost a disappointment when he finally pulls up next to Roscoe. He doesn’t want to get out, and not just because it’s a sweet ride. He’s having a good time, and he just wants to savor it for a minute. 

Jackson doesn’t really give him time though, hopping out and walking around to open Stiles’ door, too. “Thanks for letting me drive,” he says, climbing out. “And thanks for that second order of cheesy bread,” he says, patting his stomach. “It was just what I needed.”

Jackson gives him an indulgent little smile. “It’s good to see you happy,” he says, then pulls Stiles into a hug, his cheek rubbing along Stiles’ neck. Mmm, scent marking. He tries not to shiver when Jackson pulls away. 

“Um, thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he says, giving Jackson’s shoulder a squeeze before he goes. 

“Yeah,” Jackson says softly. “Good night, Stiles.”

*

_THURSDAY_

 

Jackson is hanging with Stiles pretty much from the moment he climbs out of the jeep. He takes his hand and walks with him to every class, and is waiting in the hall after every class is over. Stiles is pretty sure he’s fallen into some kind of teen drama movie. He’s sort of shocked Jackson hasn’t offered to carry his books, honestly.

After a number of curious (and suspicious) looks, Jackson finally caves. “Danny said I had to step my game up,” he says, rolling his eyes. “And I have dinner with my parents tonight, so I can’t hang out later.” He clears his throat. “So I’m spending as much time as I can with you now,” he says quickly.

Stiles laughs. “You say ‘family dinner’ like it’s some kind of punishment.”

“They like to lecture me on responsibility and pushing myself,” Jackson says, nonchalant. “I get tired of it.”

Stiles can’t actually imagine someone who pushes themselves harder than Jackson, can’t imagine he needs to be told to work harder. Still, he understands the whole parent-teenager conflict, and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, if you need to talk, feel free to call me. Okay?”

“Thanks,” Jackson says, squeezing back. “We should probably get to class.”

 

*

 

Jackson doesn’t call, and Stiles can just imagine him closed up in his room, curled up and miserable on his bed. He wavers for a moment, indecisive, but pulls out his phone and sends a quick text. 

_Hey, everything go okay?_

_Yeah_ , Jackson texts back almost immediately. _I derailed their usual speech by telling them I might have a boyfriend ;)_

Stiles feels his stomach drop, even as he laughs at Jackson’s winky face. He wouldn’t have thought Jackson would be out to his parents yet. Hell, it had taken him ages to work up to telling his dad, and he’d known he’d be cool about it. He really hopes Jackson didn’t do it just because of their dumb fake dating thing. He might as well find out.

_Were you out to them already?_ he sends.

_Sort of. I just made it clear tonight. That I was interested in someone._

Stiles fidgets, waiting to see if Jackson will elaborate. He’s too impatient though, and quickly types _they take it okay?_

_Yeah. They’ve always been cool with Danny, so…_

_Okay. That’s good._ It seems inadequate, but he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s glad Jackson’s okay. 

_Yeah, everything’s fine. Thanks for checking_ , Jackson sends back. _Good night._

 

*

_FRIDAY_

 

He hasn’t seen Jackson all day, and as he drifts toward their usual lunch table, he begins to worry that something is wrong. Has something happened? He’s just about to ask Scott if he’s heard anything, when the chair next to him slides out. Jackson gives him a little grin and sits in it sideways.

“Pack your stuff,” he says, just a little too loud. “My parents will be out of town, you can stay over all weekend,” he says, and he actually winks. 

Stiles kind of wants to laugh, because it’s obvious Jackson’s putting on a show. Still, he’s gotta go along with it. “Sounds great,” he grins, trying to look excited. At least after this, no one will think he’s a virgin anymore. 

Jackson grips his shoulder, looking genuinely happy. “Awesome. I’ll swing by your house after school and pick you up,” he says.

Stiles takes a bite of his sandwich and nods, trying to cover up a flutter of nervousness. Sure, he’s been alone with Jackson before, but being invited to his house makes it sound so much more…intimate. 

Of course, that was probably Jackson’s plan all along.

He rolls his eyes at himself. This is all happening because Jackson lost a stupid bet, he thinks. Don’t read more into it than there is. 

“I have an appointment, so I have to get going,” Jackson says, entirely oblivious to Stiles’ inner turmoil. He leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. “Call me when you’re ready to go, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, watching Jackson walk away. He’s getting in too deep, he just knows it.

*

 

Stiles shoves another shirt into his duffle bag, feeling a tingle of anticipation. He’s not sure what Jackson has in mind for the weekend, but he thinks it might be nice to spend time with him. Get to know him a little better. And if Jackson just wants to chill and do his own thing, well, it’s not like he’s hard on the eyes.

As if summoned, his phone begins to ring, Jackson’s name popping up on the display.

He thumbs the answer button. “Hey, I’m almost done, just another minute,” he says hurriedly.

Jackson laughs. “I’m not rushing you,” he says. There’s a pause across the line. “Actually, I was thinking that you should drive. I know I said I’d pick you up, but it’ll be better if you have the jeep over here. That way, if you need to leave, you don’t have to rely on me for a ride,” he says.

“Oh,” Stiles says, surprised. That’s actually pretty thoughtful. “Sure, that works. And as a bonus, Danny will know for sure I’m at your house,” he jokes.

“You think you’re kidding,” Jackson sighs, “but he’d actually check.”

Stiles laughs. “Well, he does live right down the street. Of course he’d check.” He strides to the bathroom, shoving his toothbrush and toothpaste into his bag. Then he crams some more random toiletries in, not really paying attention. “Anyway, I’m almost ready. I’ll head over there in a few.”

“Okay,” Jackson says. “See you soon.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, ending the call. He hadn’t really been paying attention before, too distracted by his packing. But he realizes that Jackson, well…he sounds really good on the phone. His voice has a warm, soothing quality, and really, he finds he wouldn’t mind hearing it a little more often. 

*

 

Jackson looks entirely relaxed when he answers the door. It’s sort of mind blowing to see him in a casual shirt and loose, comfy sweatpants. And of course, he makes it look good. 

Stiles is in so much trouble.

Jackson just grins and pulls him into a hug, dragging his cheek along Stiles’ neck as he moves away. Yep, definitely a werewolf. He’s usually not as tactile as the other betas, but he’s gotten more so lately. He’s still learning control from Derek and Scott, but he’s doing pretty well. He hasn’t tried to eat Stiles yet, so that’s always a bonus.

“I ordered pizza,” Jackson says, ushering him further into the house. “It should be here soon. I figured we could just chill and watch movies.” He looks back then, expression worried. “Unless you have other plans?”

“Nah, I’m all yours,” Stiles says before he can stop himself. “Watching movies sounds great,” he adds hastily.

Jackson laughs at him, but it doesn’t feel mean at all.

 

*

 

“So, are your parents really cool with this?” Stiles says as the credits roll. He feels ridiculous for asking, but he really doesn’t want to get Jackson in trouble with his family. He’d called his dad, but he’d also left a note, reminding him he’d be spending the weekend at a friend’s house. Honestly, Stiles has done far worse things on the weekend, so he knows his dad doesn’t mind. 

“Cool with you staying here, you mean?” Jackson laughs. “They kind of make it their mission to be cool with everything I do,” he jokes, rolling his eyes. “They were thrilled when I told them I was having a friend over.”

Stiles feels like he’s missed some crucial piece of information. “Um, that’s…not the impression I got?” he says, as tactfully as possible.

“Yeah,” Jackson nods, more serious now. “Remember when I told you they lectured me on responsibility and effort? They think I take on too much, that I try too hard.” He sighs. “They think I’m obsessed with being perfect.”

“Are you?” Stiles asks, hesitant.

“I don’t think so. But I do feel like I have something to prove. I don’t want them to feel like they’re missing out on a great son, just because they decided to adopt instead. I want to make sure I’m good enough,” he says, hunching his shoulders. 

Stiles sort of desperately wants to hug Jackson, but he also doesn’t feel like getting punched in the face. 

He reaches out anyway.

He taps his fingers against Jackson’s shoulder questioningly, then grips firmly when he doesn’t pull away. “If it makes you feel better,” he says, leaning in close, “I’m pretty much as far from a perfect son as you can get, and my dad still loves me.”

That gets a laugh from Jackson. “That does make me feel better,” he says, running his hands over his face. “Strangely enough.”

“That’s the spirit,” Stiles says cheerfully, looping his arm around Jackson’s back. “You know, I wasn’t too sure about you at first, but I’m definitely coming around,” he says, jostling him playfully.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “High praise indeed. You’ve really validated my ego,” he says dryly. 

“I’ll work on it,” he says, patting Jackson’s back. “Let’s put in another movie. You got any ice cream around here?”

 

*

 

“You know, I always liked you and Scott,” Jackson says sleepily, much later.

Stiles scoffs. “You certainly didn’t show it.”

“I was…envious. You guys were such good friends. You always looked out for each other, no ulterior motives or anything. I didn’t have many friendships like that.”

“Scott and I do have a friendship for the ages,” Stiles says grandly. “But that doesn’t explain the restraining order.”

Jackson sighs. “I was scared, and I had no idea what was going on. Surely you’ve made poor choices in situations like that,” he says tiredly. “I really wanted to trust you, but I didn’t know how. I had only ever relied on myself.”

“Well,” Stiles says, leaning back on the couch. He pulls Jackson back with him. “Now you now that we can be counted on.”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, relaxing. “I do.”

 

*

 

The next thing he knows, he’s being shaken awake by a fond-looking Jackson. It takes his sleepy brain a moment to realize he has his head pillowed on Jackson’s thigh. “Come on, time for bed,” he says, grinning down at him. 

Stiles groans. He’s too comfy to move, can’t Jackson see that? “I’m good. I can sleep here,” he mumbles. His eyes are already trying to slide shut. 

Jackson laughs. “No way. My bed is plenty big enough, and it’s way more comfortable.” He shoves his hands under Stiles’ shoulders. “Now come on, get up.”

“Nope,” Stiles says, even as he allows Jackson to push him up off the couch and manhandle him to the bathroom. Jackson tosses his overnight bag in with a smirk, and tells him to get ready for bed. Stiles rolls his eyes, but does it anyway. Who would have imagined Jackson as the nurturing type?

He brushes his teeth, then drags on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt, because he’s gotten kind of chilly. When he steps into the hall, Jackson’s there waiting for him. He takes Stiles’ arm and guides him to the bedroom, depositing him on the bed. 

Stiles flops back, then gives a sigh of pleasure. He’s pretty sure he’s lying on a cloud. “Wow,” he says, patting the mattress with his palms. “This is ridiculously soft.”

“See?” Jackson says, pulling the covers up and tucking him in. “I knew you’d like it better than the couch.” He pats the blanket one last time. “Good night, Stiles.”

“Good night,” he says sleepily. His eyes close, and he swears he feels the phantom brush of fingers through his hair, and down his cheek. He doesn’t have long to wonder about it, though, before sleep carries him away.

 

*

 

_SATURDAY_

Jackson cooks them breakfast. While he flips pancakes and scrambles eggs, Stiles mulls things over. He remembers what it felt like to wake up next to Jackson, safe and warm in his bed. About how pleased Jackson looked to have him there. 

He’d never expected to feel so comfortable around his former nemesis, but he’s finding he’s really glad Jackson made that bet. And that Danny picked him for the fake romance extravaganza. 

“You want to do anything after breakfast?” Jackson asks, interrupting his thoughts.

“Take a shower,” Stiles jokes, running his hand through his hair. It’s probably fluffed up in all different directions.

Jackson laughs. “Yeah, I figured. I meant after that.”

Stiles scoops a pile of eggs on his plate and shrugs. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

*

 

He ends up feeling pretty restless after his shower, and once Jackson sees him fidgeting, he drags him outside. It’s a really nice day, so Stiles goes along with the suggestion of a walk.

They end up wandering in the direction of downtown. Jackson smirks at him. “This was all just a clever plan to get me to buy you custard at Ramona’s, wasn’t it?”

“And ruin my lunch?” Stiles asks, scandalized. “As if. Though for purely informational purposes, would you actually be willing to buy me custard? Maybe later?”

Jackson rolls his eyes, but mumbles something like _you know the answer to that_.

They wander around a little while longer, but Stiles’ grumbling stomach ends up making the decision for them. Luckily there’s a little outdoor café only a block away.

“You know,” Jackson says conversationally, after they place their orders. “Before Scott started dating Allison, I was sure there was something going on between you two.”

“You and everybody else,” Stiles says cheerfully. “I guess people can’t accept a friendship as great as ours, without thinking there’s some kind of sexual benefit.” He grins. “Though I gotta say, I kind of wondered the same thing about you and Danny.”

“We messed around some,” Jackson says casually. “But we never dated.”

“Did you want to?”

“I did, but he wasn’t interested.” He shrugs. “Eventually someone else caught my eye.”

“Lydia?”

Jackson gives him a wry look. “After Lydia and I broke up.”

“Oh. You got a chance with whoever it is?” He asks teasingly.

“I’d really like to think so,” Jackson says.

 

*

 

The rest of the day flies by, with talking and joking and laughing. They even practice a little lacrosse in Jackson’s huge backyard. After a lot of posturing and unsportsmanlike behavior, the evening devolves into Stiles trying to prove that he can make spaghetti from scratch. 

He can, but it doesn’t really turn out that well. He makes excuses, saying that all the fancy appliances in Jackson’s kitchen threw him off his game. Jackson just smugly eats the pasta in between bouts of laughing.

Later, when they’re sprawled out on the couch, Stiles decides he’s not going to fall asleep on Jackson. He’s going to stay awake, so when they snuggle up, he can actually enjoy it. 

With this goal in mind, he inches closer and closer to Jackson’s end of the couch. When he doesn’t react, Stiles goes for broke and ducks under his arm, letting his head rest on Jackson’s shoulder. 

Jackson looks down at him in bemusement, but doesn’t say anything. He just arranges himself a bit more comfortably, then looks back at the movie.

Stiles takes this as an invitation, because he is a snuggler at heart. He wraps his arms around Jackson and wiggles his whole body closer, then drops his head down to Jackson’s chest. It’s surprisingly comfortable. He sighs contentedly, feeling even more cozy when Jackson reaches up and pulls a blanket over them.

This time, when Jackson wakes him up so they can move to the bed, he doesn’t argue. 

*

_SUNDAY_

 

Stiles wakes up a little melancholy, knowing he’ll have to go home soon. Go home to finish his assignments and wash his clothes and clean all the dirty dishes he knows are piling up in the sink. 

It seems like the weekend just flew by.

Jackson looks a little melancholy, too, when Stiles ends up at the door with his bags packed. “Thanks for having me over,” he says. “It was great.”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, smiling a little. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Then he pulls Stiles into a tight hug. 

Stiles squeezes him back, and then, feeling bold, pulls back just far enough to kiss him softly on the lips. Jackson startles a little, but doesn’t pull away, so Stiles tilts his head and drags his teeth along Jackson’s bottom lip. He breaks the kiss, grinning, when Jackson gasps. 

He tries not to smirk too much as he walks to the jeep.

*

_MONDAY_

 

Stiles starts to worry, though, when it seems like Jackson is actively avoiding him at school. Did he take it too far yesterday? Is Jackson mad at him?

He finds out when Jackson pulls him aside after third period. “Can you meet me in the parking lot after practice? We need to talk.”

Yeah, he definitely messed up. “Um, yeah,” he says, and his stomach feels like it’s full of lead. Jackson nods and hurries away. 

That really doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

*

 

Stiles leans against Roscoe, feeling anxious. Can someone break up with you when you were never really dating in the first place?

Practice has been over for a while, and the parking lot is starting to clear out. He’s been worried all day, and he’s torn between wishing Jackson would hurry up, or wishing he’d never show up, just so he doesn’t have to know. And when did he start caring so much?

“Thanks for waiting,” Jackson says as he walks up, hands in his pockets.

Stiles props his shoulder against the door, trying to look relaxed. “So, what’s going on?”

Jackson sighs. “I called Danny last night. The whole fake dating thing has been called off,” he says, looking pained. “It’s over.”

“Why? What happened?” Stiles tries to think it through. “Was it something I did?”

“No,” Jackson says firmly. “It’s because this whole thing was done under false pretenses.”

“What do you mean?” 

Jackson meets his eyes, then looks away. “I didn’t lose the bet on purpose,” he says quickly. “But when I did, Danny decided to do me a favor.”

“A favor?” Stiles asks skeptically, eyebrow raised.

“He knew that I…liked you. He figured this would give me a chance to feel you out, see if you might be interested in me. But I realized, when you kissed me yesterday,” he says, and finally meets Stiles’ gaze. “I didn’t want you to think I was pretending. I wanted you to kiss me and mean it, not do it because of some stupid bet.”

Stiles knows he’s staring, mouth open, but he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. “And here I thought you were just a really good actor,” he says awkwardly. Jackson really was being sincere this entire time. He almost can’t believe it. And since when has Jackson had a crush on _him_?

“Not at all,” Jackson says sheepishly. “I really liked spending time with you. I liked going out on dates. I even liked eating your homemade spaghetti,” he says, rolling his eyes. “So can we try this again? But do it for real this time?”

Stiles loops his arms around Jackson’s neck, grinning. “You were a great fake boyfriend,” he says. “But I can’t help thinking you’ll be an even better real boyfriend.”

Jackson’s smiling back at him now. 

“You want to go on a date tomorrow?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah,” Jackson says happily. “We can get curly fries.”

Stiles beams and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I think I’m in love,” he says, and kisses Jackson again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
